


九夏对三冬

by Gladiatorism



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism
Summary: 外链都挂完了 一个补档无关真人 真人笔直如旗杆





	九夏对三冬

**Author's Note:**

> 外链都挂完了 一个补档  
> 无关真人 真人笔直如旗杆

“他们都说，春风十里，不如睡你。”

“让我看看是不是真的。”

胡歌抱着他最小的一只猫崽子呼噜着毛，还没干透的头发落在额前，穿着最简单的背心短裤，坐在床边，对着王凯，毫不设防地，笑。

王凯笑出了声。此时他穿着胡歌的睡衣拖鞋，用着胡歌的沐浴露洗发水，就连须后水都是胡歌的。整个人似乎也顺理成章的，就应该是他的。

王凯向来不讲究什么特定的牌子，所以住在这也就顺手牵羊用着胡歌的东西。而胡歌虽然处女座，倒也没有洁癖。又或者说，面对着喜欢的人，无论如何也洁癖不起来。

“睡我？”王凯一挑眉，若有所思，笑着望着他，说，“先去摇号吧。”

胡歌一愣，抓起个靠枕就往王凯身上丢，用劲之大丝毫不怕砸坏了自己柜子上的东西。

“说真的，想睡你。”

“来。”王凯一膝盖跪在了他柔软的床垫上，自上而下地望着他，仿佛要用气势击败对方。

而作为一名合格的演员，胡歌早八百年前就克服了怯场，不甘示弱，回望着他。彼此都像是要从对方的眼神里强行读出一整部戏来。

怀里的猫崽子都吓得逃窜了。

一直到王凯的手，抚上胡歌大腿内侧，从短裤的边缘一路往里，摸上了胡歌温热的阴茎。

“宝贝儿，你怎么不穿内裤呢。”王凯故意说得低沉又缓慢，几乎要贴上他的耳廓。

胡歌整个人都僵住了。心跳声剧烈到快要响彻卧室。

胡歌不敢说自己身经百战，但好歹也不算无知处男，没想到遇上王凯，却每每被撩得缴械投降。

“方便睡你啊。”胡歌感谢老天给了自己过人的接话天赋。

“哦？”王凯的手稍稍握得更紧了一些。就着手心里残留的一些润肤乳，缓缓地，上下撸动了起来。

胡歌重重地咽了咽口水，才忍住没呻吟出声来。太丢人了。

润肤乳不如标准的润滑液粘腻，但王凯依然用他灵巧的手，弄出了啧啧作响的水声。屋子里一时只剩下了这声音，和胡歌急促的呼吸声。

胡歌只觉得阵阵快感顺着脊椎往上涌，他开始想剧本里的台词，想最近看过的一本书，想今天给五只猫洗澡的顺序是什么。只求自己不要轻而易举地射在王凯手里。尽管他已经眼看着自己硬起来的性器，杵在短裤的裆部，顶出了一小块深色的水痕。

王凯就在这时，缩回了手，居高临下地看着自己的成果，露出了满意的笑。

胡歌抬手，揪着王凯的衣领就把他往床上拖，打了个滚便把对方压在了自己身下。洋洋得意之时，却猛然察觉对方的勃起正不偏不倚地抵着自己的臀缝。虽然隔着衣料，他依然能清晰地感觉到对方的温度和形状。而更糟糕的是，他觉得自己好像迫不及待似的，肠液薄薄地分泌了一层。内里都连带着空虚起来，若有若无的痒，渴望着被填满。

王凯一副从容不迫饶有兴致的样子望着他，依然把手从宽松的短裤下边伸了进去，顺着臀缝摸到了那个收缩着的小穴。

“宝贝儿，湿了啊。真厉害。”

胡歌哀嚎了一声。他还没来得及调整心态，王凯就用一根手指送了进去，浅浅戳弄了起来。

胡歌还保持着这个骑在王凯身上的姿势，哪里受得了这样的刺激，拼命抬起腰想挣脱，却在王凯的步步紧逼下变成了迎合。

噗嗤噗嗤的水声回荡在屋子里，王凯还嫌不够，把胡歌的短裤扒了个干净，左手挣扎着在床头柜里摸到了润滑剂，就往胡歌穴口上抹，湿滑冰凉的触感让胡歌打了个寒颤，还给空气平添了一股清冽的柑橘味。

“爽吗？”王凯一手套弄着胡歌抬着头的硬挺，拇指的顶端不断刮蹭过他渗着前液的冠状沟，另一只手用纤长的两指，不遗余力地在他的后穴里进进出出。肠液混杂着润滑剂，顺着大腿根缓缓淌下，穴口都变得亮晶晶一片。

在前后快感的双重夹击下，任凭胡歌再怎么保持理智，也很难说出一句完整的，不带呻吟和哭腔的话来。

王凯就当作他默认了。他把自己早已硬得不行的老二从睡裤里掏出来，对准了胡歌湿淋淋的穴口，握着他的腰，重重地顶了上去。王凯动了几下便找准了角度，对着敏感的穴心捣干了起来。

太大了。  
胡歌一时不知道该呻吟求饶还是骂脏话了，于是发出的声音像是三者的结合体。而此时王凯又仰起头去吸吮舔弄他充血挺立的乳首。

胡歌被舔得又麻又痒连连往后缩，王凯却纠缠不休，又是咬又是含，把那里变得红肿涨大才算罢休。

胡歌已经被王凯操弄得腰酸腿软几欲趴下，而王凯还在他紧窄湿热的后穴里用力地抽插着，穴肉都紧紧地绞缠着他，他依然稳稳地保持着速度，一遍遍地刺激着胡歌最敏感的地方。

胡歌已经叫得跟他家发情的小猫似的了。眼底一片缭乱的光。

“凯，凯哥，你他妈慢点啊……”

也就在床上才这么叫。王凯嫌弃地想。但为了胡歌别像上次一样晕过去，还是把动作放缓了许多。

“这样？”

王凯开始慢慢地磨那一点。胡歌的声音又低又哑，叫得他心都快化了。

“宝贝儿，我爱你。”

猝不及防。胡歌心头一颤。睁大眼望着王凯。对方还在自己体内律动着，缓慢而有力的节奏，像是撞在他的心上。

胡歌有个致命弱点，太过长情。因此对于这种泥足深陷的事，总是能躲则躲。但这一次，他筑起的防护好像都不管用了。

是个男人，还是个正当红的同行。

最糟的选项。

但胡歌望着对方眼底一片的真心实意，想着他次次主动，仿佛热情永远用不完，也永远不怕丢脸。他身上有着满满的俗世烟火气，带着他去烟熏火燎的小摊撸串，去闹市里看夜色繁华人头攒动，去酒吧里给歌手和钢管女郎叫好。胡歌年少成名，早已习惯层层防备，久而久之变成了一种无法言说的孤独。这个人把帽沿压低就敢做的事，他不知道多少年都没能在戏外亲身体验了。

率性而勇敢。都是他向往的。这个人身上都有，都把握得很好。

胡歌说不出话来。颤抖着射了出来，白浊的液体悉数溅在王凯身上，作为回应。

胡歌脸一红。自己什么时候，光靠着被人操，加上听到一句情话，就能够射了。

真是万劫不复。

王凯笑得温柔，而后被胡歌控制不住收缩着的后壁绞得欲火炽盛，又使劲往他痉挛的后穴里顶弄了几下，终于被胡歌吸得受不了了，缴械投降。

王凯颇为不舍地退出那个紧致高热的地方，粘腻的液体沿着红肿的穴口慢慢流了下来。

王凯摘掉套子，装模作样地叹了口气，说：“没想到我王凯这么年轻，以后这里面的东西就都得白白浪费了。都是你啊。”

胡歌还在高潮的余韵里没过去，迷迷糊糊听到这话，下意识地想偏了。

“滚，谁拦着你传宗接代了。”胡歌把脸埋在在柔软的枕头里，闷声说。说出来那一瞬间，竟然觉得眼眶发酸。

“哦？那我以后射在里面，把你灌得满满的，让你体会一下怀孕的感觉。怎么样？”

原来是为了开黄腔。还偏偏用那种能把人听硬的嗓音开。胡歌气得别过脸去，脸都红透了，还据理力争：“我还不是，白瞎了我这么优秀的基因。你怎么不给我传宗接代。”

然而他一翻身，又有白浊粘腻的液体从股缝间滑下。仿佛在附和着王凯的话。

胡歌盯着王凯往下飘的眼神，连忙并上了腿，眼底都是绝望的羞耻。

王凯笑，“好了好了。都什么年代了还在意这个吗。你在，就够了。”

王凯拉过被子，裹住两个人，在被子里温柔地吻他，相拥而眠。

最好不过如此。日复一日，年复一年，九夏三冬，携手并肩。


End file.
